


Good Boy

by Strange_johnlock



Series: My boy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, John behaves mean but is actually a cinnamon roll, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Rugby, Smut, a lot of smut, can't give you more tags without giving away the end, kiss, non-con (kind of), teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: “I think you deserve a reward. On your knees, smart arse. And close those pretty eyes for me, so I can get it out without you ruining the surprise.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta AuntieMabel, who does great work to improve my writing.  
> English is my second language
> 
> this smut forced his way out of my brain before I could continue writing my parentlock fan fiction

Sherlock had been to the changing rooms before, mostly to deliver the homework he had done for members of the rugby team. He didn’t mind them asking. Homework gave him something to do, it kept his mind busy. Never before had he seen them empty.

He was surrounded by grey lockers and benches that were most definitely older then he was. The smell of sweat was strong, it clung to the walls and the floor and no one would ever be able to get rid of it, not without tearing down the whole building. It hurt, but Sherlock refused to hold his breath. Data.

 

A single red sports bag lay on the middle bench, a towel tossed over it carelessly. Used. He wanted to get closer and guess the brand of the shower gel. The sound of the door kept him from doing so.

John Watson’s hair was still wet; a trail of water had found his way down his neck into the fabric of his grey shirt.

_Cotton, bought at least a year ago._

It had a hole on the side, which meant that the captain of the rugby team probably connected a good memory with it and was not willing to throw it out just yet.

Blue eyes looked up to Sherlock. Not blue as the sea, but blue as the night sky.

“Glad you got my message.” His voice was always a little predatory, as if he were ready to prove his masculinity at any point.

_Difficult relationship with his father._

Sherlock said nothing, just put his school bag on the bench next to John’s. He had never said anything to him before; he usually didn’t talk to people.

“Got an A on the essay you wrote for me. Good job, smart arse.”

Shorts. God, he was wearing shorts and those muscular thighs of his made Sherlock dizzy.

_Stop looking at them. Deduce something, anything. Or he will know._

“Thought I should reward you for that, don’t you think?”

_Too close. He is too close. Move._

He couldn’t. His legs hit the bench and he was trapped.

“I think you deserve a reward. On your knees, smart arse. And close those pretty eyes for me, so I can get it out without you ruining the surprise.”

_Leave. Tell him no. This won’t end well._

He didn't. Sherlock got to his knees and pressed his eyes close, his nails digging into his palms to keep his brain from bursting.

The rustling of fabric, then something hot and soft touched his lips. Skin. Sherlock’s eyes snatched open. John’s shorts hung down at his knees and he held the base of his flaccid penis in hand, pressing it to Sherlock’s mouth. The raven haired boy whimpered.

“Everyone knows you love cock. So go on, have mine.”

And Sherlock did. He opened his lips slowly, as the head of John’s penis slid inside and back out in a slow rhythm.

“Hmmm. Good boy. Use your tongue.”

Sherlock’s nails dug harder into his own skin, as he wiggled his tongue around the head. He had never done this before and felt insecure, but soon he found out what John liked by the way he moaned.

He was still holding the base of his penis in one hand, moving it up and down; the other had found its way into Sherlock’s hair, petting it with a tenderness that seemed totally inappropriate.

_A good man who too many bad things happened to._

“That’s wonderful. Should have known there’s nothing you can’t do.”

_He’s more erect now. God, he’s bigger than one should expect from looking at his crotch._

“Open up a little more for me. Yes, like that. Let’s see how much you can fit into that beautiful mouth of yours.”

He smelled good.

_Familiar. Like citron. And sex. Less familiar._

“Oh. Careful with your teeth. Yes. Like that.”

John started moving his hips, going a little deeper into the heat of Sherlock’s mouth with every thrust forward. Sherlock felt so full, the bitter taste of precome strange on his tongue. He struggled with breathing through his nose, gagging as John moved too far.

_That’s not even half of him._

Sherlock grabbed John’s hips in a grasp for control. The other boy’s breath became ragged, as he moved faster.

“Gonna. Teach. You to..oh.. yes… take more of me…someday.”

John suddenly stopped, as he removed his erection from Sherlock’s mouth. He followed the form of Sherlock’s lips, spreading precome all over them.

“Such a gorgeous mouth. Should …use it more often, smart arse.”

The movement of his hand became faster, erratic, the head of his penis red and swollen against Sherlock’s cheek. The other hand was still in his hair, grabbing it tight.

Sherlock’s hands fell into his own lap and he dragged his palms against his clothed groin in despair, thankful to be able to breathe properly now.

A growl left John’s throat, as he ejaculated onto sharp cheekbones and swollen, plump lips.

_Warm. Sticky, if not removed right after._

Sherlock threw his head back, as he came into his pants. He tried for a long time to catch his breath as the hard wood of the bench pressed into his back.

Something wet and soft touched his cheek. The towel, still damp from John’s shower earlier, smelling of citron and olive.

“That was hot, love.”

Soft lips followed the trail of the towel, as Sherlock pressed his eyes closed, trying to comprehend the tender gesture.

_He’ll need to shave today._

A soft smack, as the towel hit the floor. Sherlock took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. John’s face was directly in front of his and all he could see was the night blue of the irises and the wrinkles underneath his eyes that were way too deep from all he had gone through.

“You liked that, didn’t you, love?”

John pressed a short kiss to Sherlock’s swollen lips and then moved away to look at the detective. Sherlock felt his eyes wandering down his chest and belly. He smiled when he saw the wet patch on Sherlock’s pajama trousers.

_Stop blushing. He doesn’t judge you._

“Oh, you really liked that.”

John got up and helped his husband to his feet.

They kissed for a while, tenderly, as if John wanted to apologize. It had been Sherlock’s idea, his fantasy that had haunted him since he had seen a picture of John in his rugby kit.

“I wish I could follow you into the beautiful head of yours, to see what you saw in your mind palace.”

John moved his hands down Sherlock’s back and his fingers slipped underneath the top of his trousers. Sherlock helped shimmy them down and followed his husband to the shower.

Kisses pressed to his jaw and chin.

“You looked so beautiful, all lost in your brain. Like you were right there in this locker room. And I thought, our sex life could not be improved. Stupid me”

John’s hair was still damp from the shower he had taken just minutes before, but he still stayed, as Sherlock turned on the shower. His eyes fell closed as water ran down his forehead and cheeks as Sherlock’s gaze wandered over the face he had loved from afar for so many years and that he was now allowed to love openly.

_Husbands._

They were husbands now, silver wedding bands as proof.

“You have fantasies too.”

John smiled and Sherlock pressed his lips to the welcoming mouth.

“I do, love. And we have a lifetime to make them all come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> any other fantasies you want to come true?
> 
> Anyone interested in writing a longer Johnlock fanfiction with me? I would love to. contact me pleaase :D


End file.
